Charme rompu
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Quand on fait un voeu, on le garde pour soi...sinon il ne se réalise pas. [Shoujoai, YoruichixSoifong]


**Disclaimer:** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Personnages:** Yoruichi x Soi-fong  
**Warnings :** Shoujo-ai (vaguement). **Spoilers **sur l'épisode 57 et le passé de Yoruichi et Soi-fong. (Petite dédicace à Nelja et Daymdel )

**

* * *

Charme rompu

* * *

**

Le décor nocturne d'une forêt était devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous favori. Bien sûr elles se voyaient aussi la journée, mais de façon plus formelle, pas dans ce cercle privilégié. Pour Soi-fong, le bonheur se limitait à ces nuits ; c'était comme un secret qu'elles partageaient. Elles ne faisaient pourtant rien d'extraordinaire à part s'entraîner un peu ou somnoler à moitié tout en discutant à l'abri des feuillages sombres. Mais partager quoi que ce soit avec Yoruichi-sama était une joie, un honneur pardon, qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter mais qu'elle n'aurait échangé pour tout l'or du monde. Et qui valait bien quelques nuits blanches.

Ce soir-là, elles avaient simplement bavardé. La journée avait été trop fatigante pour un entraînement au sabre, à se demander ce qu'elles faisaient là au lieu de prendre une bonne nuit de repos bien méritée. L'habitude l'avait emporté sur la raison.  
C'est ainsi qu'assise contre le tronc d'un arbre en admirant le ciel constellé, Yoruichi taquinait son jeune garde du corps sur ses cheveux récemment coupés qu'elle tentait par tout moyen de faire tenir en mèches folles comme ceux de son idole, sans grand succès. Taquineries qui avaient le don de gêner au plus haut point leur principale cible. Yoruichi-sama devinait vraiment tout, c'était gênant… mais après tout, c'était normal : elle ne l'admirait pas pour rien.  
Bafouillant sans conviction qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour la recopier d'une quelconque façon, Soi-fong s'attira encore les réprimandes de sa supérieure sur sa timidité maladive.

« Relax Soi-fong, je ne vais pas te destituer pour une histoire de cheveux… »

« Je…je sais… _demo_… »

Et c'était reparti.  
C'était sans doute devenu une habitude pour elles ; Yoruichi asticotant sa cadette jusqu'à mettre celle-ci dans tous ses états. Elle ne le faisait par pour le simple plaisir de l'embêter, mais espérait surtout qu'à force elle parviendrait à vraiment se rebiffer et réussirait à agir de façon plus naturelle avec sa supérieure. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas gagné.  
Elle changea alors de sujet pour tenter de la mettre plus à l'aise et revint sur la mission effectuée dans la journée. Soi-fong avait moins de difficulté à être _vraie_ lorsqu'elles s'entretenaient de sujets professionnels. Son poste lui tenait tellement à cœur.

Mais alors que celle-ci questionnait son bien-aimé commandant sur l'ennemi qu'elles avaient abattu, elle fut brusquement interrompue :

« Regarde ! Une étoile filante ! »

Et, pointant un doigt vers le ciel, Yoruichi appuya sa tête contre son épaule pour lui montrer la dite-étoile. Soi-fong, au début trop absorbée par la contemplation des quelques astres filant dans le ciel, ne se rendit compte qu'après quelques instants de la nouvelle proximité de Yoruichi. Laquelle avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour se rapprocher davantage, le doigt toujours tendu vers les cieux.

« Fais un vœu, Soi-fong. »

« Un…vœu ? »

« Bien sûr ! Quand on voit une étoile filante, il faut faire un vœu. »

Soi-fong ferma un instant les yeux et hocha la tête une fois son vœu formulé mentalement. Elle osa baisser le regard vers son aînée toujours allongée contre elle, tout sourire :

« Alors, tu as fait quel vœu ? »

« Si je vous le dis, il ne se réalisera pas ! »

« Allez ! Je veux savoir ! »

Sa force de persuasion aidant, elle n'eut aucun mal à faire céder sa cadette qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« …Mon vœu c'est de rester toujours auprès de vous. »

La déclaration vola un sonore éclat de rire à Yoruichi. Soi-fong, décontenancée, se demanda si elle devait se sentir vexée, mais une main affectueuse ébouriffant ses cheveux lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait tort.

« Ce n'est pas un vœu, ça ! Vu que c'est la réalité. »

Ce fut autour de la féline jeune femme d'avoir l'air étonnée par le sourire éblouissant de joie que son garde du corps lui offrit en réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire plus belle chose.  
Comme prise d'un courage soudain, Soi-fong pencha doucement la tête pour la poser contre celle de Yoruichi. On l'aurait presque entendue ronronner.

« Et… votre vœu, Yoruichi-sama ? Quel était-il ? »

« Ah… c'est un secret ! »

« …C'est de la triche ! Moi je vous ai dit le mien et… »

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres réduisit Soi-fong au silence, bien qu'elle n'en était pas moins indignée. Et elle eut beau harasser sa supérieure tout le reste de la nuit, elle n'obtint pas la révélation du mystérieux vœu de cette dernière.  
Mais les jours passaient, et tout ce qu'elle espérait était de vivre et de mourir aux côtés de Yoruichi-sama. Après tout, le reste comptait peu.

-----

Un mois plus tard. Seule, désespérément seule au centre d'une immense pièce vide, Soi-fong réalisa que ses paroles avaient été exactes. Le vide répondait à ses appels. Sa voix étranglée restait sans réponse. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle en ces lieux. Seule, désespérément seule.  
Là où aurait du se tenir, provocatrice, celle pour laquelle elle aurait donné sa vie, il n'y avait plus rien.

Alors, le visage caché au creux de ses mains, elle jura de ne plus jamais faire de vœu.  
Jamais.  
Car la souffrance et la désillusion en cet instant avait rompu le charme.

_Si je vous dis mon voeu, il ne se réalisera pas…  
__Yoruichi-sama._


End file.
